This is the way I rock
by B.C. Dragon
Summary: KittyKagome is the best. That is why the X-Men want her on thier team. DUH!


Must have a disclaimer. Always have a disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
a) Marvel owns all characters in this work except for my characters.  
  
b) I own the X-men. :-)  
  
c) I do not own X-men. If I did, I wouldn't be on a Fan Fiction site, now, would I?  
  
d) i'm a kitten, you're a kitten, i'm a kitten, your a kitten, i'm a kitten, your a kitten...MEOW!  
  
Voice in head: How is that a disclaimer???  
  
KittyKagome: It just it.  
  
VIH: You suck!  
  
KittyKagome: No, you suck!  
  
VIH: Why are you arguing with a figment of your imagination such as myself???  
  
KittyKagome:...  
  
KittyKagome: #kills voice in head#  
  
KittyKagome was a normal kid. One day, at the local Krispy Kream Dounut store, she discovered something terrible and strange: she was a mutant! This happened because he was in the process of doing something absolutely normal for her (doing the panda dance), when something weird happened and she made stuff blow up with her mind! "Oh no!" said KittyKagome. She came back home [unless she already was home], and then confronted her parents.  
  
Voice in head: How can you maybe be at home when it clearly states that you were at the locale Krispy Cream Dounut store?  
  
KittyKagome: Didn't I kill you?  
  
VIH: ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!  
  
KittyKagome: How do you know that I don't live at the Krispy Kreame?  
  
VIH: I know everything.  
  
KittyKagome: #gasp# You lie!  
  
VIH: Would a voice in your head lie to you?  
  
KittyKagome: Maybe...  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Charles Xavier was talking to some of the X-Men. He told them about a mutant with unusual powers who was endangered enough for them to fetch. Being the obdeient X-Men they are, they gladly obliged.  
  
VIH: Kindof like dogs, aren't they?  
  
KittyKagome: I wish I had a dog like Inu-Yasha.  
  
VIH: Inu-Yasha isn't a dog.  
  
KittyKagome: That's right. He has KITTY ears, not DOG ears.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Don't diss the ears!  
  
KittyKagome: Are you ghetto?  
  
Inu-Yasha: ...No.  
  
KittyKagome: Do you WANT to be? Cuz I can make you the biggest rapper there ever was!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: #runs away#  
  
KittyKagome: Voice in head, you lied to me. You said that Inu-Yasha wasn't a dog, and yet "inu" is Japesne for dog.  
  
VIH: ...  
  
KittyKagome's parents found out that she was a mutant. Her mother screamed and ran away. "No mother, come back!" yelled KittyKagome. But alas, she had already written in blood that she would forever stay in the circus. Her father got angry and tried to kill her with a spork. "How can my spork affend me in such a way?" yell KittyKagome. Just then the X-Men arrived. KittyKagome's father tried to kill them too.  
  
VIH: He tried to KILL the X-Men???  
  
KittyKagome: His chocalte laxitives make him kinda of woozy. #twrils finger around head#  
  
Kikiyo: POSER!  
  
KittyKagome: DEAD PERSON!  
  
Kikiyo: #vanishes#  
  
KittyKagome: #matter of fact# Like dust.  
  
Chi: Chi?  
  
KittyKagome: Chi?  
  
Chi: Chi?  
  
VIH: Chi?  
  
Everybody: Chi?  
  
After a long, bloody fight, KittyKagome's father relized that the chocolate laxitives that he just took where kicking in, so he gave in and ran to the nearst porter potty, for the bathroom in KittyKagome's house was not good enough for him. KittyKagome decided to go onto a plane full of strangers and leave everything she used to have behind because they said something about 'helping' her, which she had heard from many people over the years, although she never went off to live with them...  
  
KittyKagome: 'Cept for my Aunt Akhdkfhadlkf.  
  
VIH: What?  
  
Chi: Chi?  
  
KittyKagome: She's a panda that lives south of the border...  
  
VIH: Wich border?   
  
KittyKagome: The one dividing Denver and Nebraska.  
  
VIH: #deep sigh#  
  
Chi: Chi?  
  
So KittyKagome got onto the plane. On the plane, she talked to people, and shocked them with her powers, because they were surprised to find out that - that - that she was a mutant! And.. yeah. "How is it possible?" asked Jean. "I do not know!" stated Wolverine. They argue on how it was possible. "I am who I am," said KittyKagome.  
  
VIH: And who is that?  
  
KittyKagome: KIKIYO!  
  
VIH: #shocked# You're Kikiyo?  
  
KittyKagome: KittyKikiyo.  
  
VIH: Never knew that!  
  
KittyKagome: I thought you knew all...#glares#  
  
So KittyKagome got off the plane. She then tripped over a invisible force, but no one noticed. She was glad. Why? Because the Glad-Wear commercile told her to be. She then spent some time being guided around the school by one of Xavier's very busy students\teachers who just happened to have a gaping 12 hour gap in their busy schedule. Maybe it was Hank. His serch for the cure for cancer, after all, was WAY less importan than her. Or maybe it wasn't, and KittyKagome was just wondering around thinking that people were giving her a tour.   
  
VIH: I remember that. That was me. How can you mistake me for Beast?  
  
KittyKagome: Duh. The blue fur.  
  
VIH: How can you think that I'm Beast then? I may of just been Kurt. And how can a voice have BLUE FUR???  
  
KittyKagome: Maybe you're also an allision.  
  
KittyKagome then was shown to the 'Danger Room', where all mutants spend years and years training to become good fighters. KittyKagome surprised everyone else by beating the machine first try. Everyone who happened to be watching, thinks: "Wow, she's really cool!". KittyKagome was pleased with her work.  
  
VIH: I was waching, and I thought you sucked.  
  
KittyKagome: #sticks out tounge# You're just jealouse!  
  
Just then, another X-Man came running into the room, shouting about a terrible new (or old) villain who was about to commit some terrible act! It was...um...someone...who cared...Jean maybe? No, Scott! No, he was to busy sleeping around. O.O. But you don't know that. The X-Men went off to save the day, but KittyKagome came along with them. Because of her awsome powers. I mean, how many people can blow stuff up with their minds??? Huh? Name one! When she got there, she saved the day, impressing everyone, especially... random people walking by! Oh yes! No one was more impressed than the random people!  
  
VIH: I wasn't impressed.  
  
KittyKagome: That was because you weren't a ramdom passerbyerreerer. You were some one who was complaining abut needding to go to the bathroom when I CLEARLY told you to go before we left.  
  
VIH: Who listens to a criticly insane person?  
  
KittyKagome: The vocies in a criticly insane person's head.  
  
In the morning, KittyKagome sat alone and contemplated on being a mutant. She was sad. Then she was happy. Then, she was sad again. Then she was happy. Then she was sad. Then happy. Then sad. Then happy. Then sad. Then happy...  
  
VIH: How long does this carry on?  
  
KittyKagome: Untill KittyKikiyo, my evil twin comes along, and we fight.  
  
After several action/dialogue packed chapters, one of them wins. The X-Men rejoice and throw KittyKagome a big party, even though they don't know who won, and who KittyKikiyo was.   
  
THE END 


End file.
